Normally a ceiling fan is placed in such a manner so that an average consumer/homeowner cannot reach the speed switch nor the reversing switch of the fan. In order to benefit the consumer/homeowner to operate their personal fans in a safe environment, we have designed a Ceiling Fan and Light Control-"STIK" which can reach up to the fan and pull down on the short chain to accommodate the desired fan speed and circulation..Furthermore, if there is a light on the fan, our invention will also be able to turn the light on and off at will by utilizing the Ceiling Fan and Light Control-"STIK". The Control "STIK" will also allow the consumer/homeowner to change the direction of the fan blades as needed by using the rectangular notch on the side of the "STIK" to slide the switch actuator into the desired operating position.
It can be challenging to try to pull the chain with ones hand but it is most certainly dangerous to try and reach up and pull the chain when the fan is in motion. Our device will allow for the optimum safety of a persons hand and fingers as a person adjusts the control of the individual fan.
By utilizing this Control "STIK", the consumer/homeowner is allowed to have the ability to set the controls of the ceiling fan with an easy, economical and simple to store utility item. This Control "STIK" can be stored in a nearby closet whether standing on its end or attached to a home utility spring loaded clasp used for brooms or mops.